Simplemente mi Imaginacion
by LittleYaoist
Summary: Songfic, Probablemente una de las parejas mas Crack de todo el fandom(ni tanto pero si bastante rara) .-. . fluff(si , si ya dejare de tanto azúcar .-.) , Insinuación de Shota(¿) , cosas fumadas , humor BI , Se que les va a gustar :3-


.-. Jellou!

Ok , bien mi primera pareja crack *baile triunfal* supongo que será la ultima vez que haga algo asi de raro .

Dedicado a Luis Carlos ;)

Summary: Songfic, Probablemente una de las parejas mas Crack de todo el fandom(ni tanto pero si bastante rara) .-. . fluff(si , si ya dejare de tanto azúcar .-.) , Insinuación de Shota(¿) , cosas fumadas , humor BI , Se que les va a gustar :3-

Just my Imagination-Cranberries

* * *

_Había un juego que solíamos jugar _

Todas las razones tienen un comienzo, la nieve es un testigo clave para las amistades y romances del colegio.

¿Pero y que ocurre cuando los profesores dejan de ser profesores para ser los amantes de sus propio alumnos?

O Intentar serlos.

Nadie pierde nada intentando , solo si es que ese nada sobrepasa el límite entre lo inmoral o lo correcto.

…

_Que golpearíamos la ciudad en la noche del viernes_

Cuando la Escuela Cierra sus puertas , los "mostros" llamados profesores demuestran su lado humano, el placer de la noche,la vida bohemia que se vivía en el Lejano Pueblito de South park.

Herbert Garrrison era de esos hombres solteros que se la pasaba Recorriendo Bares gay, solo por lo Grandioso que le hacía sentir poder humillar a sus iguales. Para volver al día siguiente buscando satisfacer sus deseos carnales, mas pendejo no podría ser.

La rutina aburre, el olor a tabaco y Viejo decrépito obliga a más de uno a alejarse de ese tipo de vida repleta de condones usados.

Así fue todos los viernes en la noche "El Buche Blanco"(si no me equivoco es el lugar a donde iba el papa de Butters a satisfacer su bicuriosidad :I) Abría sus puertas y tal vez otras cosas mas.

Resaltemos el FUE.

No es muy fácil aceptar la propia homosexualidad, para el Sr. Garrison fue mucho más que una simple y mera confusión que pasa y termina en el veredicto final : Si soy gay.

Pero lo termino aceptando y se dio cuenta que era tan igual como su vida de siempre.

El necesitaba de experiencias nuevas, carne nueva.

Internet , es su más grande apoyo , el internet es universal . Se pueden encontrar cosas de lo mas útiles hasta la peor lacra de gente, es cuando esos clicks accidentales , pueden llevar al propio infierno ,lo prohibido que arrastra hasta que termina gustando .

Garrison era una persona de mucho talento para la escritura , gano un premio a la mejor novela homoerotica . Ahí justamente tuvo su peor crisis emocional ,ahora eso queda como una graciosa anécdota suficientemente apta para publicar en un Foro de Mala muerte.

Eso no significaba que no pudiera disfrutar lo mismo incluso ahora ,casi retirado de la educación . Ser profesor de primaria era estresante, antes era al menos soportable. Día a día podía disfrutar de la vista de ese adorable niño castaño que era protagonista de todos sus escritos.

Pues el teclado era su única música y compañía, cuando la escuela cerraba.

_Siempre seremos libres_

Ahora que estaba solo, extrañaba a su antigua pareja el Sr. Esclavo . Garrison reconoce totalmente que fue un hijo de Puta por haberle tratado de esa forma , como tantas veces le dijeron llegaría el momento que se quedaría totalmente abandonado .

NAMBLA , fue lo que le dio un girón a su vida, el maestro lo recuerda muy bien .

Se encontraba buscando porno lésbico y … POP-UP Salvaje aparece en la pantalla, Un hipervínculo lo transporto hacia su propia perdición.

No solo tendría que lidiar con su homosexualidad-homofobia ahora también incluirá su "Amor" hacia los niños.

Negarlo sería imposible, babeaba y moría por Eric Cartman , sus conversaciones con el menor lo dejaban en estado de gran excitación. La oportunidad llego una calmada tarde ¿El encuentro? Un Muelle.

Flashback /

-¿Señor Garrison?.-

-C-Cartman…!¿Que Carajo haces aqui?¡.- Mintió como si no supiera nada, claro el tenía planeado intenciones más oscuras, a lo mejor en el puesto de dulces vacío que había al lado.

El Plan se fue a la mierda, oficiales llegaron a arrestarle. El canoso maestro forcejeo con cada uno de los oficiales , a lo lejos la mirada perdida, de ese gordito que siempre lo sacaba de quicio.

Hay veces cuando se lo proponía era de lo más Tierno, tal vez ese fue su arresto más feliz.

Fin Flashback/

_No vivíamos para la realidad _

No imagino, que su "Cerdito" se largaría como todos los niños a los que enseño , sus únicas oportunidades para demostrar todo lo que sentía fueron los fines de año en los que podría abrazar a todo aquél que quisiera por tiempo indefinido ,mientras las zorras de sus madres miraban incrédulos.

La realidad es cruel, nos demacra, nos sube en lo más alto para empujarnos y caer . Lo peor es que nunca nos mata.

Fin.

…

Garrison cerro el Word y apago su laptop, eso de ser viejo le hacía escribir estupideces,se levanto de el escritorio junto a su inseparable amigo "señor Sombrero".

-Venga, señor sombrero es hora de Dormir.-

El Anciano dejo abierta la puerta y fue directamente hacia su habitación. Sabia que al dia siguiente despertaría y todo seguiría siendo…

_Simplemente mi imaginación_

* * *

Asdasdasdas.-. quien quiere matarme!?

¿Reviews?

¿Tomates?

¿Insultos?

Adiossss!Gracias por leer :D


End file.
